


give me your all (you belong to me)

by kyunggie (suhossineun)



Series: obedience, pleasure, shame [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/kyunggie
Summary: Junmyeon's evolving relationship with Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongdae means new adventures.





	give me your all (you belong to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zairanang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairanang/gifts).



> EDIT: I don't know what happened when I posted this for the first time. Because I wasn't home, I deleted it and I'm now reposting this.
> 
> 15k of nasty for Zee, the biggest fan of this ot4. Everything's been tagged so you've been warned- don't like, don't read.

“You want me to… what?” Junmyeon thinks he heard Minseok right- but he just wants to be sure. His breathing has already turned heavier, just the brief mental images crossing his mind both turning him on as well as making shame curl hot in his belly. “Master?” 

“I want you to start wearing the cock cage all the time,” Minseok repeats calmly. “Don’t you think that would be only appropriate? It’s not like you need your little cock for anything, right? Doesn’t master decide when you get to use it, or to touch it? So why not lock it away, to make sure that you don’t play with it when you’re not supposed to.” 

Jongdae is out meeting with friends, and Baekhyun isn’t in his puppy gear, instead sitting on the couch with Junmyeon, pressed up against him with his arms around him. “Our pretty little bitch has such a small cock that locking it away for good can’t make much difference,” he coos, teasingly rubbing his hand over the fly of Junmyeon’s jeans. “And we know how horny and needy you get. What if you’re at work, and you start touching yourself without permission?” 

Junmyeon shudders slightly, head tipping back on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He’s so weak to the dirty talk, the daunting, especially coming from Baekhyun or Jongdae- they so rarely talk in a scene, or when they play, that he doesn’t get to hear it from them enough. It’s clear that the three of them have talked about this though, since Baekhyun is so quick to join Minseok in enticing him to agree to it. 

“But… but what if someone notices,” he whispers. He feels embarrassed just thinking about it, the shape of the cock cage pressed against his slacks or jeans, and someone noticing. Someone asking about it. He fidgets in his seat, already feeling his cock harden a little bit. Baekhyun’s wandering hands aren’t helping either. 

Minseok smiles at him across the couch. “Your cock is so small, no one will be able to tell,” he replies confidently, his smirk going straight to Junmyeon’s groin. “Look at you, getting so excited with us just talking about your naughty little cock. You’re just proving my point, I need to make sure you’re not playing with it like a nasty boy when I’m not watching and making sure you don’t. I don’t think you can control yourself, little slut.”

Junmyeon whines, and squirms some more. Baekhyun chuckles darkly, his hand cupping Junmyeon’s cock. “Aw, he’s getting hard,” Baekhyun laughs, squeezing Junmyeon’s erection in his hand almost painfully tight. “Can hardly even tell, he’s so tiny.” 

“Am not,” Junmyeon says petulantly, only to earn more laughter from both Minseok and Baekhyun. His cheeks are burning bright pink, and a big part of him just wants to roll over in embarrassment. Feeling this powerless between the two men, watching him and teasing him, perfectly aware of what it’s doing to him and so sure they’ll get the desired reactions out of him, it’s so overwhelming, even if in a good way. He presses his thighs together, feeling the pressure grow in his lower belly. 

“Our little breeding bitch,” Minseok says affectionately. “But I think that we should do that. We don’t want you embarrassing yourself in public by touching yourself when you get too needy. I own you, and I own your cock. Remember that.” 

“Yes, master,” Junmyeon whimpers, Baekhyun squeezing his cock even harder before he lets go finally. “Master owns me.” 

“Good boy,” Minseok replies, and gestures for him to come to him. Junmyeon slides down on the floor and crawls to him, head space taking over despite him still wearing his clothes and despite Minseok not initiating a proper scene. He rests his head on Minseok’s thigh, and lets Minseok cradle the back of his head and guide him closer until he has his face buried in Minseok’s crotch. Even through the laundry detergent in his clothes, Junmyeon thinks he can smell his natural musk, and it’s both comforting and sexy at the same time. 

“Think about it,” Minseok says, thumb tracing along the edge of Junmyeon’s ear. “Alright? I’m not going to force you, but it would make me very happy to try it out. It would also make Baekhyun and Jongdae very happy. But only if you’re comfortable.” 

“Yes, master,” Junmyeon repeats, sighs, and relaxes into the touch. He’ll have to think about it- when his is mind less clouded, less occupied with Minseok and his touch, with the lingering heat of Baekhyun’s hands that touched him earlier. 

A part of him already knows that he wants to agree. 

He takes a couple of days to consider it, however, because he knows that Minseok would not be pleased if he felt that Junmyeon was rushing into something he wasn’t ready for, or didn’t fully want. He waits for Friday evening, when he heads over to Minseok’s apartment again- he hasn’t moved in yet, likes having his own space for whenever he feels that he needs it, not that he spends a lot of time in there anymore. And he’s going to spend the weekend with his three partners, which should give him some time to get used to the feeling of wearing the cage constantly. 

He waits until the evening, after he’s taken a bath and shaved himself nice and clean. He pads out of the bathroom with just the towel wrapped around his waist and when he doesn’t see Minseok in the living room, pads into the bedroom to look for him. And indeed, Minseok is there, folding away clean laundry into the wardrobe. He gives Junmyeon a fond smile when he walks in, and holds out a bundle of clothes for him to change into.

Junmyeon fidgets a little, holding the clothes against his chest. He feels a little ashamed- ashamed to be asking for this, to be willingly agreeing to this, and he supposes that was Minseok’s goal all along. To make him ask for this, so he can taunt him with it later. That he was the one to beg for Minseok to lock away his pathetic cock.

“What is it?” Minseok asks, still not looking up from his task at hand. Junmyeon whimpers quietly, and looks down at his bare toes. “Master… I have been thinking…” 

“Yeah?” Minseok, that bastard, doesn’t even try and help him along, fully forcing him to word it on his own. “Tell me.” 

“I was thinking… about what you said. About the cock cage. I think… I think I want it. I want to wear it all the time.” He’s flushed all the way down to his chest, barely resisting the urge to hide away somewhere. 

“Ask for it. Beg for it like you mean it.” Minseok doesn’t even skip a beat, isn’t even surprised that Junmyeon came to him with this request. He already knows him too well, and it feels a little bit unfair even if so right at the same time. 

“Please… please lock away my naughty cock.” Junmyeon’s mouth runs dry as he says it, yet his cock is all too happy with the shame and humiliation, throbbing with excitement. “Please, please lock it away, master. Please.” 

“That’s more like it,” Minseok chuckles. “Alright, come over here. Lay on the bed, on your back. Wait for me here.” 

Junmyeon hurries to do as he says, getting on the bed and laying down as instructed, leaving his towel underneath him so that he doesn’t get the sheets wet. Minseok walks out of the room only to come back a moment later with the cock cage and an ice cube pinched between his fingers. Seeing it makes Junmyeon’s breath hitch, because he knows what’s coming, has had Minseok do this to him several times. But this feels heavier, more significant- because he doesn’t know when the cage might be coming off next. 

Minseok drops the cage on the bed and then begins to teasingly run the ice cube up and down the length of Junmyeon’s cock to make his erection go down. It feels good and it feels awful at the same time, and Junmyeon can only whine and buck his hips to try and get away from it. But Minseok keeps him still with one hand on his belly, his body between Junmyeon’s legs so he can’t attempt to close them, and just rubs the ice around his cock and balls until they finally shrink back down.

“What a tiny cute cock,” Minseok coos, flicking the tip of it with a finger teasingly. “It’s almost like a clit, anyway. Fitting for a breeding bitch like you, don’t you think.” He wastes no time in grabbing the cage and sliding it in place, securing and locking it with practiced ease. The cage completely stops Junmyeon from touching his cock or his balls, and leaves him with no space to get hard either. It’s a familiar sight and a familiar routine, yet again, it feels more meaningful, and Junmyeon feels needier, more pliant just lying there on the bed even though they haven’t even done a scene today.

Minseok pats his bare bum lightly and then grabs the bundle of clothes he gave to Junmyeon. It’s a sweater and a pair of panties, that he then proceeds to put on for Junmyeon, sliding it up his smooth bare legs and into place. The front bulges funny against the cage, and Minseok looks so pleased with himself. 

“I’ll let your naughty cock out when I feel like you deserve to cum like us grown men do,” he says, rubbing his hands up Junmyeon’s torso, stroking his chest and stomach. “Alright? You can always ask master to let it out, but master decides if he will. If you’ve earned it. Now, get dressed, I think Jongdae and Baekhyun want to cuddle you already.” 

“Yes, master,” Junmyeon squeaks, and rolls over to do Minseok’s bidding. He feels self-conscious walking out of the bedroom and into the living room, but Jongdae and Baekhyun don’t comment verbally on the cock cage even though their eyes linger on it. Their hands are naughtier than usual though, doing their best to rile Junmyeon up just to see him try to rut against them in vain, seeking stimulation on his cock but to no avail before he curls up with them with a pout on his face. He only earns himself fond laughs and smiles from them both, Jongdae naughtily rubbing his cock against the cleft of his ass from behind while Baekhyun gives him two of his fingers to suckle. 

All in all, quite an average Friday night for all of them. 

Going to work on Monday, though, proves to be a whole different story. 

Junmyeon wakes up in his own apartment, and is at first a bit confused to realize that he’s still wearing the cage. Usually gear is only exclusive to Minseok’s apartment- and then he remembers. Remembers what he asked, what he begged Minseok to do. Oh no. Oh no, no. He has to go to work like this now- he’s flushed with embarrassment, and he hasn’t even gotten out of bed yet. 

This is going to be a long day. 

He gets ready as usual, although he moves a bit slower today, stalling unconsciously because he feels so aware of his every move, the way the cage bobs along with his movements. How it presses against the front of his slacks. He stands in front of the mirror, trying to decide if it’s too obvious- it makes the bulge a bit bigger, he thinks, but he’s not sure if it’s obvious or not that it’s not really his cock doing that but something else. Everyone’s going to be able to tell, and then what does he do- how is he ever going to explain this? Everyone’s going to know that he belongs to someone else, that his cock doesn’t belong to him. And that, that thought feels good, kind of, even in the midst of his panic. A part of him would really like the world to know that he does belong to someone else, belongs to Minseok and belongs to Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

His phone beeps. 

[ group chat ] master and pups  
[ master ] good morning babies  
[ master ] I have a fun mission for our little slut today  
[ master ] during your lunch break I want to see pictures of you  
[ master ] naughty pictures. master wants to see how needy you get without master or your alphas to take care of your needs  
[ master ] send them to the group chat, we all want to see

Junmyeon can feel excitement but also nervousness coil tight in his belly. Taking sexy, naughty pictures of himself at work on top of wearing the cage under his clothes, it’s going to be a lot- but at the same time, he knows what Minseok is doing. Giving him something else to focus on, so that he wouldn’t just be preoccupied with thoughts about the cage. Giving him a chance to do something exciting and fun, and to receive praise from all three of them. Baekhyun and Jongdae are already chiming in to express how much they approve of this idea. 

[ Baekhyunnie ] ooh I like that  
[ Baekhyunnie ] little slut is going to look so pretty all flushed and needy  
[ Baekhyunnie ] how am I going to even focus on work when I have something like that to look forward to  
[ Jongdae ] mmm this Monday just got so much better  
[ Jongdae ] I wanna see you finger yourself alright I wanna see how much you want to be filled  
[ Jongdae ] I wanna see how much you miss us when we’re not there   
[ master ] you both have permission to come, if you get it on video and share it too

Now that’s just unfair! Junmyeon wants to come too- but he knows that the only way he could come is through fucking his own prostate, and he knows that it’s hard to do without a toy and with the limited time he has at work to do that, so it’s not really an option even if Minseok said he could. But seeing their excitement, and thinking of the videos that he’s going to see of beautiful Baekhyun and Jongdae masturbating to pictures of him makes him feel so much more confident. 

[ pretty slut ] I promise I’ll do good 

And so he gets up and leaves for work, more excited about it than he’s probably ever been. His naughty cock is begging for attention, turned on by the dirty talk alone, and Minseok’s words run through his mind- he was right, he can’t control himself, can’t keep his hands off his own body. His cheeks are flushed hot pink once more with just the realization that he’s very much the needy little bitch Minseok says he is. But at least he’s his master’s bitch, his alphas’ bitch. 

Walking and taking the subway to work, he’s constantly hyper self-aware of his cage. He keeps wanting to place his bag over his crotch just to make sure no one can see, but then he worries that it might only draw attention to the fact that he’s hiding something. He keeps glancing at every reflective surface to catch a glimpse of his reflection, just to check- is the bulge visible, is the odd shape of the cage too obvious? It feels like everyone knows, everyone must know. He should have worn thick denim instead of his slacks, they’re way too revealing. 

The office building is even worse, because he knows everyone here, has to stop and greet people on the way to his cubicle. And again, it feels like everyone is staring, like they all know his dirty little secret. That he’s an owned bitch, a pathetic little slut that can’t even touch his own cock without permission from his master. It makes him feel small and submissive even though Minseok isn’t even here, and he keeps pressing his thighs together, feeling the familiar soft pressure of both shame and arousal.

The first half of his work day seems to drag on forever, as he keeps glancing at the clock constantly to see if it’s lunch time yet. The hours pass by so slowly and he’s so distracted, not getting much done, his thoughts constantly wandering and he keeps squirming in his seat, feeling grateful that no one can see into his cubicle or they’d probably assume he has ants in his pants or something. God, he really is one needy little slut, so occupied with the thoughts of cock that he can’t even get any work done.

He makes a break for the toilets a little before his lunch break is due to start, just because he can’t take it any longer. He goes out of his way to go to one of the toilets that hardly anyone uses, just to get a little bit more privacy, and locks himself up in the stall. 

Junmyeon unbuckles his belt and lets his pants slide down as he sits on the toilet seat. He’s on high alert, listening to any noises coming from within the restroom or anyone approaching in the hallway, but he hears nothing. His heart is in his throat, beating fast. This is so naughty, to be doing this in the middle of the work day, and he shouldn’t be this excited about it. 

Posing for sexy pictures is a bit hard, because he’s not awfully familiar with taking nudes and much less with his cock strapped into the cage. Usually he’d get his dick hard to make it more enticing but what is he supposed to do here… When he presses the button for the first time the shutter noise makes him jump and he almost drops his phone, feeling petrified. Did anyone hear? Did someone hear that? Fuck, fuck, fuck. But nothing in the restroom moves, the door doesn’t open, it’s dead silent. With shaky hands, he puts his phone on silent, and tries again. 

He spreads his thighs wide, takes pictures of himself touching the cage, touching his thighs and stomach, zooms in on how his cock is trying to swell up in the cage but unable to do so, the reddening color of it and his balls. But they said they wanted to see him finger himself as well… 

Angling himself again is hard. He has to lift up his leg, bend his knees and slide down slightly, and it’s so awkward and uncomfortable, but he knows that it’s going to make his partners so happy with him. He switches over to video instead, and brings his phone close to his face to make a show of how he sucks his fingers, fucking his own mouth messily, harsh and unforgiving like he knows that Minseok would be, if he were to do this to him. He can’t help but whimper slightly around the digits despite himself, his adrenaline spiking up again in the fear of being caught, but it just feels so good, imagining his master doing this to him. 

He then moves the camera lower as he removes his fingers from his mouth and instead rubs them against his rim teasingly, although only for a moment before he shoves them inside, again moving quickly like he knows that Minseok would do. His breathing hitches and his thighs are shaking as he fingers himself roughly, the dryness making him wince despite the pleasure of it. And it does feel good, yet not good enough- he wants something bigger, something that would fill him so much nicer, a cock or two or toys or anything… he moans out loud and freezes in his motions to listen, yet nothing happens. He hasn’t heard the door open anyway, so he should be safe, it’s just instinctive to be afraid of being caught when doing something forbidden like this. 

He keeps at it until his wrist aches, until the saliva dries down and the slide becomes too painful, until his back is hurting and thighs aching from holding up his legs for so long. He’s feeling so dissatisfied but he knows that it’s not going to get any better no matter how long he keeps at it. His cock is dripping with precum, but he knows that getting to a proper orgasm right now is just not possible. And he still needs to go and eat something, too. He pulls out his fingers and zooms in once more to show his gaping hole and dripping cock to the camera, before he ends the recording and gets up, feeling a bit stiff and sore after all of that. 

For some reason Junmyeon feels a little shy to send all those pictures and video, but he hits send anyway. He wants to be a good boy, and do as he was told, make his master and alphas happy. He doesn’t have to wait long to see the read receipts come in- looks like everyone was waiting for his pictures, the chat room already open. And he doesn’t have to wait long for a response either. 

[ master ] look at our little slut, can’t even keep silent, imagining a cock fucking him so good  
[ master ] your small cock is so pathetic, so ruddy and dripping with precum but can’t even get hard, aw  
[ master ] I want to fuck you until you scream and you drip my cum for days

Attached comes a picture- of Minseok cupping his own bulge though his grey slacks, underneath his office desk. Just that image alone makes Junmyeon’s mouth water and oh how he craves to get on his knees and let Minseok use his mouth, come all over his face, make him choke on his cock so good.

[ Baekhyunnie ] fuck fuck fuck   
[ Jongdae ] mmm I need my break to come sooner  
[ master ] patience, puppies. jun, go eat your lunch now, we don’t want you hungry

Junmyeon would rather just stay and wait for Baekhyun and Jongdae to send in their response videos, but he knows that Minseok is right. He needs to go eat something, right now- even if he couldn’t care less about food at this current moment. He puts his clothes back on and exits the toilet, once again so hyper aware of everything- why does it feel like everyone knows all of his naughty secrets, even when that shouldn’t be possible? Yet a part of him likes that, a part of him finds it so exciting, and he’s both ashamed of himself and eager to propose they try something in public together sometime.

Not checking his phone for the rest of the day proves to be an even bigger challenge than taking the pictures and videos in the restroom was. Just knowing that he could see Baekhyun and Jongdae pleasure themselves but can’t watch it yet is driving him mad, once again making him squirm in his seat and making him have all sorts of naughty thoughts, his ass clenching as he craves for something to fill him up.

He’s so impatient to get home when his work day ends that he doesn’t even remember to feel self-conscious about his cage anymore, instead doing his best to hurry out of the building and into the subway. The latter half of his work day was pure torture, and he just wants to go home and finally check the messages in the group chat. 

And he’s not disappointed. Baekhyun’s video is first- it’s shaky, and he can hear him cursing out loud as he jerks himself off fast and hard, thumbing at the slit roughly and bucking into his own hand. The pups don’t often get to masturbate, so Junmyeon knows that it’s exciting- and he feels special that it’s the images of him that got Baekhyun so turned on. It doesn’t last long, clearly Baekhyun’s more than impatient, and he comes with a satisfying burst of white semen dirtying his cock, his hand, and even his stomach. Junmyeon partially hopes that some of it lands on his clothes, too.

Jongdae’s video is just as delightful, although he touches himself totally differently, taking his time, making a show of it and it has Junmyeon on the edge with impatience, just wishing to see Jongdae get on with it, little whines escaping his mouth as though Jongdae was actually there to taunt him with his cock and refusal to give it to him. Oh, he wants his mouth on him so bad, or to feel him fuck him open, heck- but all he can do is wait and watch as Jongdae brings himself to orgasm slow and steady, like he has all the time in the world. The bastard even has the audacity to smear the cum everywhere and bring his dirty fingers close to the camera for Junmyeon to see properly. “You want to lick it up, don’t you,” Jongdae whispers. “Or to feel me push this inside you, where it belongs. My little breeding bitch.” 

Again, Junmyeon whines, aching for it- and he texts with shaky hands in the group chat although he fears he already knows what the answer will be. 

[ pretty slut ] master, can I please make myself cum? the puppies made me want so much, teasing me like that…  
[ master ] no, you can’t. you better be good.

Junmyeon would really like to just curl up and cry, but he wants to be a good boy and so he gets up to go make dinner, because he knows that Minseok will check up on him soon to make sure that he’s taking care of himself.

*****

Adjusting to life with the cock cage constantly on takes some time, but doing their regular scenes helps ground him. They’re intense, but help take his mind off all the things that are worrying him at any given time- help him feel taken care of, light, cared for, even if in the scene things can get rough.

Minseok has a big, sturdy chest for a coffee table, wide enough for all kinds of board games and solid enough to dance on, should the party ever get that wild. But right now, Junmyeon is strapped on top of it with his hands tied together in front of him and attached to one of the medal handles on the chest on the other side. His legs are once more spread with the bar and he’s completely naked, ass up and on his knees. There’s a gag in his mouth, shaped like a chew toy for dogs, strapped in place tightly so that he just knows it’ll make his jaws ache and spit is already dribbling out from the corners of his mouth messily. The edge of the chest presses uncomfortably against his lower belly and the cage on his cock and the floor is hard on his bare knees, but he can’t even change position to try and make it more comfortable. Minseok made sure that he’s completely immobile, before leaving him here and taking the pups with him to the bedroom. 

Junmyeon can’t turn his head far enough to see them come out of the room, but he can hear them; the familiar sound of the kneepads sliding against the floor, the soft sounds the buckles in the pups’ harnesses and collars make as they move. But the first thing he sees is Minseok, who walks confidently into the living room and plops down on the couch. 

Yet his master doesn’t even grant him one look, before picking up the remote and turning on the TV. The pups gather at his feet, rubbing against his legs and thighs, eager for his attention, and Minseok is unusually affectionate with them too. Junmyeon can only jealously watch as they get spoiled with head rubs and even kisses, while he has to remain like so. And it goes on, and on, and nothing moves- the pups and Minseok just all sit there together, like he isn’t even there right in front of them. Even the soft whines he makes through the gag in his mouth don’t get him any attention at all. 

Minseok reaches down in between Jongdae’s legs, gently taking his balls into his hand and rolling them in his hand, stroking up his cock. He’s put the cock sleeves on the pups, the clear material giving their cocks extra girth and length with the added knot at the base. “Look at you, such a healthy alpha puppy,” Minseok coos, and Jongdae is squirming in place, clearly pleased with the attention. “You know what healthy, strong alphas need to do? They need to breed all their little bitches, to keep them submissive and to breed them litters. Yeah, that’s right.” Jongdae’s hips are rolling forward as Jongdae’s growing more excited, his cock standing up proudly against his flat tummy. “So go do that. Show master what a strong alpha you are. Fuck your little toy until all he knows is your big, fat knot, okay. I don’t want my puppies to get pent up, you need to spend your energy.” 

Minseok doesn’t even look at Junmyeon as he says it, doesn’t mention his name even, and when he sits back up, he just beckons Baekhyun to come closer and into his lap, before his eyes are back on the TV. Like he can’t see Junmyeon at all. Like he’s literally just a toy for Jongdae to hump and use for his pleasure, like a pillow or an unfortunate stuffed animal, and nothing more. 

Jongdae, though, wastes no time in getting to work. He crawls up to Junmyeon and gets behind him so that Junmyeon can’t see, but he can feel Jongdae’s warm breath on his skin a second before he buries his face in his ass, licking and sucking on his rim like he’s hungry for it. Junmyeon’s hole is still slightly sensitive and puffy from the fuck he got from Minseok this morning and he keens quietly, hips shifting but he has absolutely no space to move, to try to get away from it. And Jongdae takes his sweet time, wriggling his tongue inside him and fucking him with it, letting his spit drip down his perineum and down his balls inside the cage, adding to Junmyeon’s frustration because it makes him only ache to be touched more. 

No matter how loud Junmyeon keens, Minseok doesn’t look at him, doesn’t acknowledge him, although Baekhyun keeps glancing at him every once in a while. “Shh, patience,” Minseok tells Baekhyun, grabbing at his collar when he gets too antsy in his lap. “Jongdae’s turn to play with the toy first, alright? You guys need to share.” 

It isn’t until Junmyeon has tears running down his face from sheer frustration alone that Jongdae finally gets on his back. His weight is a familiar feeling by now, although like this it feels more uncomfortable because the surface beneath him is so unforgiving. But Jongdae is still not done teasing him- he only pushes the tip of his cock inside, only down to the first ridge on the sleeve, before pulling back out, and he does it again and again like he’s not impatient at all to fuck into Junmyeon. Junmyeon whimpers and moans and cries out Jongdae’s name, but it doesn’t do anything; Jongdae keeps the maddening pattern up, only giving him a tiny bit more to make him think he’s finally going to get the real thing before pulling back out again. 

But when he does slam right inside Junmyeon, it knocks the air out of him as it takes him by surprise, even the knot at the base sliding in at once and making him scream as it stretches him out obscenely. Jongdae switches to a dirty grind now, not really pulling out as much as he’s just rolling his hips in tiny circles, grinding his cock into Junmyeon. And it’s the very thing that drives Junmyeon mad the quickest, the constant pressure on his prostate giving him no reprieve, and he was so on edge and brought to his limit that now this insane pleasure is almost too much, on the side of almost painful. He whines with each push in, his moans coming like tiny hiccups as Jongdae gives him really no time to adjust at all, the knot even pulling all the way out before he pushes back inside. 

“What a good alpha pup,” Minseok coos, but he still won’t look at Junmyeon- his eyes are directed behind him, undoubtedly at Jongdae. “That’s right, that’s how you make your bitch beg for your cum. Now give it to your toy like you mean it, alright? Fuck it deep, so your seed is going to stay there for days and breed him so well.”

Jongdae grunts in response, and picks up the pace, properly slamming into Junmyeon now. The knot slips in and out of him, the stretch on his rim making Junmyeon’s cock spit and dribble precum like crazy, and he’s really fucking into him like Minseok told him to, using him ruthlessly. Junmyeon can only cry out but it does nothing, gets him nowhere; he can only stay there and take it like the toy that he is, a toy and nothing more. And he’s so close too, close already, his toes curling and thighs tensed up, but just as he’s almost there, almost there, Jongdae grows completely still and releases with a low grunt, his hips twitching but not providing Junmyeon with any more of that delicious friction. 

Jongdae pulls out of him soon after, and scrambles up to Minseok who’s quick to get him on the couch as well and to grant him affectionate touches as reward. “Well done, you did good,” he tells Jongdae- and Minseok is usually never this generous with praise. It makes Junmyeon almost physically ache to hear some of that kindness directed at him, but no. Minseok only has eyes for Jongdae, eyes for Baekhyun, his pretty puppies, not the dirty slut strapped in the middle of the living room to be used over and over again. 

“Now it’s your turn,” Minseok tells Baekhyun fondly and nudges him off the couch. Baekhyun really needs no further encouragement, his kneepads really proving themselves useful as he jumps off the couch in his hurry to get to Junmyeon faster. “Get all of your energy out, good boy. Show master how you would fuck needy little sluts.” 

Baekhyun has no patience to be a tease, although Junmyeon has discovered that he’s the worst of them all when he’s not wearing gear and not in his puppy head space. But as a puppy, he’s all about instant gratification, and has very little ability to wait or be patient. It’s what always gets him in trouble with Minseok, yet his boundless energy just means that it can’t be helped. 

Baekhyun’s cock sleeve is even thicker than Jongdae’s, probably on purpose so that it would still stretch him out even after Jongdae was done with him. There’s less finesse to it and more just brute force, Baekhyun fucking him with intent and purpose, each snap of his hips pressing Junmyeon against the chest uncomfortably, the edge digging into his lower belly and adding pressure there. He’s not sure if he wants to come or if he wants to pee, the pressure from that and from Baekhyun’s cock mixing together with the pleasure, although even the thought of making a mess on the floor is horrifying. Minseok would punish him so hard for it, he just knows it, and it’s that thought that makes him moan and shudder beneath Baekhyun even more.

Now with the naughty idea in his head, it feels like all he can focus on is the pressure in his gut, and the pleasure, and the increasing need for release, but now he’s just not sure what kind of release he needs more. Jongdae brought him to the edge already and now Baekhyun is driving him insane, fucking him with abandon, his hips snapping against the curve of his ass every time so hard that it’s probably going to bruise. Junmyeon’s chin and neck is all wet with his spit and it’s puddling up on top of the chest as well, the room loud with the slick noise of Baekhyun’s cock fucking in and out of him, the slap of his balls against Junmyeon’s skin.

All he can do is take it, whine and moan and just take it. Baekhyun is bringing him closer and closer to his climax once again and Junmyeon keeps tugging at his constraints but he has nowhere to go, can’t escape them, Minseok made sure of it. The pressure is building and building, the familiar feeling of a prostate orgasm approaching, but also the need to pee, and Junmyeon doesn’t know if he wants to fight it and resist it, or just let it happen, let it take over and bring him the release he craves.

It feels like forever, until Baekhyun finally comes inside of him- and leaves him wanting, still, his orgasm so close yet out of reach. The sound of Baekhyun pulling out of him is obscene, and Junmyeon can feel the cum dribble out of his gaping hole. He’s been fucked so good he can’t do anything but let the aftermath of it drip out of him, onto his perineum and his balls, making him messy and disgusting, like the little slut that he is. He’s breathing hard, his thighs shaking slightly, and can only watch as Baekhyun hurries to get back to Minseok and his awaiting arms. 

“Good boys,” Minseok coos to both of them. He’s already taken Jongdae’s cock sleeve off, and he does the same to Baekhyun as well. “Obeying master so well, doing exactly what master told you to do. You did so well, master is proud.” And it shows on his face, his smile smug and his eyes fond, as he runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, scratches at the base of his ears and grants him kisses as he leans into the touches.

Junmyeon is left there, dripping with come and sore, needy and used, without any attention being paid to him. He wiggles his butt and it only digs his lower belly harder against the edge of the chest, adding even more pressure, and his attempts to hump forward to get some friction on his dick only do the same. But he wants to feel something on his cock so badly, even if it’s just the painful press of the cage against it, and he bucks his hips forward clumsily, again, again, just to get that tiny bit of stimulation even if it isn’t nearly enough to get him to come now, tears of frustration coming to the surface as the minutes stretch on and on and no one still comes to touch him and take care of him.

The need to pee is now getting stronger, with the sexual stimulation gone, and it’s building up fast. But he can’t get Minseok to even notice him, not even when he tries to call for his master through his gag. He whines pitifully and rests his head on his forearms, clenching his stomach and thighs but he can’t even press them together with the spreader bar holding him in place.

The first trickle is always the most horrifying. Minseok has made him use puppy pads several times now, but it never ceases to be so absolutely humiliating. He just can’t get used to it, the feeling of helplessness when his control over his bladder just disappears and the feeling of being watched, judged, humiliated for what he’s done. It’s just a few drops but like always, it opens the gates for more, making it infinitely harder to hold it in and soon, it comes gushing out, the noise so loud in the room that there’s no way that his master wouldn’t notice.

If Minseok is surprised, he doesn’t show it, his eyes still on the TV as he pets the puppies curled up in his lap. Jongdae perks up, but then puts his head back down when Minseok pushes it back on his thigh. Baekhyun and Jongdae both just stare at him with rapt attention, yet Minseok still doesn’t see him, doesn’t react to the sound of Junmyeon wetting himself right there in the middle of the living room. Junmyeon buries his face in the crook of his elbow, mortified, and it feels like the stream just never ends, the piss pooling around his knees and shins, warm and disgusting, even though the shame is making him so excited at the same time, and a part of him is grateful for the cage so that his erection can’t get any bigger, any more obvious. How shameful it is that he’s getting hard from this. He’s such a bad, bad boy. 

He thought that Minseok might finally do something now, but nothing happens. No one moves, until the piss has already grown cool against his skin and Junmyeon has given up all hope that his master is even going to remember his existence today.

“Stay down, boys. Master needs to do something.” Junmyeon looks up only to see Minseok get up and leave, and he can’t help the small sob that escapes him. He just wants someone to touch him, wants his master to notice him- even if it’s to punish him.

Minseok returns to the room from behind him so he can’t see him, but then Minseok spanks his ass hard, making Junmyeon cry out in pain. Minseok wastes no time and grabs him by the hair, yanks his head back painfully, stretching his neck and holding him there, back bowed and muscles tight, whining and whimpering.

“You fucking nasty slut,” Minseok snarls in his ear, spanking him again with his free hand. “Making a mess on my floor like that- you don’t have any fucking manners, do you? And I’ve done my best to house train you, yet you’ve learnt nothing, have you? You just piss all over my floor, without any shame. You’re a bad boy, a really bad boy.” 

Junmyeon has big fat tears rolling down his cheeks, only adding to the mess on his face, and he mumbles his apologies through the gag, his voice rising in pitch as Minseok spanks him again and again, putting his full strength behind each blow and it stings, it stings so bad and it will bruise for sure, his ass already tender from the thorough fucking and now he’s just tired and sensitive and it hurts so much. But Minseok doesn’t let up, really smacking both of his buttocks as hard as he can in quick succession. 

“You’re such a bad little bitch, master lets you have all the cock you want and then this is how you reward me. You’re such a nasty little thing, so dirty, making a mess all over. Bad boy, you’re a really bad boy.” He finally lets go of Junmyeon hair, Junmyeon’s head lolling forward. He can feel Minseok’s fingers undoing his gag, the chew toy falling out of his mouth as the strap around his head loosens.

“Say it. Say you’re a bad, filthy boy.” Minseok wraps his hand around Junmyeon’s throat, squeezing lightly, threateningly. 

“I’m a bad, filthy boy,” Junmyeon sobs, bursting into full tears now. “I’m the filthiest boy, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry master…” 

“Nasty little slut, I’ll make sure you can’t make a mess like this again. Since you refuse to be house trained, master has no choice but to make sure you can’t piss on everything.” Minseok sounds so utterly disappointed, and it feels even worse than his anger. His hands disappear off Junmyeon’s body for a moment, before there’s something cool pressing against his entrance. He gasps as the plug slides into him, stretching him so wide he knows that he’s going to feel that every time he moves.

“Dripping cum everywhere like the used bitch that you are,” Minseok reprimands him, and smacks his ass one more time. “Gotta plug you up, so you can’t get that everywhere as well. You really are such a dirty little slut.”

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon blabbers, but Minseok seems to hardly listen. He undoes the spreader bar’s straps around Junmyeon’s ankles and then moves to his front to undo the bindings on his wrists, but Junmyeon is so stiff and so exhausted that he can’t get up even when Minseok orders for him to do so, needing him to lift him up and onto his knees on the floor. Everything in him aches, and now he can really smell his own piss, the smell pungent in the air now that he’s fully sitting in his own puddle.

“To the bathroom, now. Get in the tub and wait for master there.” Junmyeon’s legs barely obey him, his shoulders aching as he puts his weight on his arms to crawl forward, but he manages to do as told, slowly making his way into the bathroom and climbing into the tub like Minseok ordered. The plug shifts inside him with each movement and it makes his jaw go slack every time the pressure hits the right spot, and he has to balance his weigh on his legs in the tub as well as not to put weight on his ass and the base of the plug.

Minseok only comes to the bathroom to get the cleaning equipment, and it takes a while for him to return there. He holds up the mop, eyeing Junmyeon, and Junmyeon curls up smaller in the tub, guilty and ashamed- he thinks he knows what Minseok is going to do with the dirty mop, but then Minseok just tosses it into the washing machine and washes his hands off before stepping up to the tub and grabbing the shower head. 

He doesn’t say anything as he washes Junmyeon down, but he’s not harsh when he touches him, instead running the water gently over his bare skin and using the loofa to lather on the body wash. It helps Junmyeon calm down and stop crying eventually, although he’s entirely tuckered out now after the emotionally and physically rough session. Even this bit of Minseok’s attention feels nice, although he knows better than to try and beg for head rubs or kisses; he’s been a bad boy, and bad boys don’t get things like that. Minseok takes extra care to get his cock cage clean, the trickle of water against his sensitive skin making Junmyeon squirm, but he doesn’t torture him with it for too long. 

Minseok dries him down with a fluffy towel, and tosses that into the hamper. “Since you refuse to be house trained, master has no choice but to make sure you don’t make a mess like that again, do you understand?” Minseok asks him as he opens up the cabinet under the sink. “Master doesn’t like cleaning up after naughty boys, you know that. Master just wanted to relax and watch some television, and master is tired.”

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon mumbles, but his breath hitches when he sees what Minseok takes out of the cabinet- training pants. He’s never worn any, never even thought of it, but he’s heard from the pups that Minseok has used them as punishment for them in the past. But he doesn’t try to fight it as Minseok helps him step into them, before being pushed back on the ground on all fours.

“To the living room, now. Master was in the middle of watching something. You better behave now, do you understand? Master doesn’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the evening.” Junmyeon nods, and slinks out of the bathroom. The diaper feels weird as he moves, and it makes an embarrassing rustling noise that makes the puppies look up from where they’re curled up on the couch as soon as he makes it out of the bathroom. Junmyeon hangs his head down, cheeks pink, and crawls to the puppy bed on the floor instead of even approaching the couch- he knows for sure that he’s not welcome, after being a bad boy. He just wants a nap, and nothing else. He curls up there, knees to his chest, sniveling his nose. 

Minseok sits down on the couch, and grabs the remote to resume watching whatever show he had on. “You can stay here, or go sleep with your small bitch,” he tells the puppies who are both looking at him with their heads tilted. “Alphas take care of their bitches, don’t they? So you can, if you want. Master just can’t let him on the couch, not when he’s been a bad boy who makes a mess everywhere.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t need more encouragement, and he slides down on the floor to come and join Junmyeon on the puppy bed. He licks Junmyeon’s face all over with his warm tongue, before laying down behind him and snuggling up to him, the familiar feel of the leather and buckles of Baekhyun’s harness a comforting sensation against his bare skin. Jongdae hesitates a little longer, but follows suit, getting comfortable with his head nestled on Junmyeon’s bare thigh so that Junmyeon can sink his fingers in his soft locks.

All of them miss how fondly Minseok looks at them, all three of his subs curled up to sleep together so cutely. He’s going to baby them all after they wake up- he knows just how needy for his attention they get, especially Junmyeon, and each punishment has to end in cuddles and affection.

*****

The next day, Minseok is taking it easy on them. They have breakfast as normal, seated around the table to eat, all of them sleepy and Minseok affectionately smoothing down their bed hair. Afterwards, he dresses the puppies in their gear again, changes Junmyeon out of his training pants into his usual soft panties and a loose t-shirt, but tells them that they’re free to do whatever they want.

“Let’s just have a lazy Sunday,” he tells them all, kissing them all on the forehead one by one, as they’re all seated on the bed after he dressed them up. “You can even nap all day, if you want, or play together. Master needs to clean the house properly, so just don’t get in my way alright?” 

The words lazy Sunday and cleaning shouldn’t usually go together, but Minseok actually likes cleaning. He does it to destress, and takes great pride in keeping his apartment tidy. Also with the puppies and Junmyeon around, and with the sex that they have all around the apartment, regular cleaning is very much needed to keep the place neat and smelling nice. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae nuzzle Minseok’s stomach once before jumping down from the bed and heading to the living room, and Junmyeon does the same as he doesn’t want to be alone. The puppies soon get to playing, playfully tousling together over one of their toys, and Junmyeon is content to just watch them at first. He’s never been one for rough play, not like this, and he’s also a lot weaker than either of the puppies and so he always ends up losing and getting pinned underneath them. That, in turn, often ends with him getting fucked or at least humped against, and he’s not feeling that yet. So he just sits there, smiling and offering the pups nuzzles and kisses when they come to ask for those in between wrestling and rolling on the floor. 

He likes touching and being touched, especially after the exhausting scene they did yesterday, a part of him needing to feel small and precious after he was humiliated so thoroughly the day before. But after a while he tires of the loud puppies, and decides to go look for Minseok just to see what he’s up to, see if he could sit and watch him instead to possibly get the occasional head rub or something. He gets up and crawls over to the bedroom, moving carefully on the hard floor as not to bruise his bare knees too much. When he pokes his head in, there’s no one there- Minseok must have slipped into the kitchen or the bathroom without him noticing, but he clearly got started on cleaning already. The sheets have been taken off the bed and they’re in a pile on the floor, tempting Junmyeon to go and roll around in them just for the pure fun of it, but before he can put that idea into action he spots the pile of dirty laundry on the floor as well. Minseok emptied the hamper on the floor, probably with the intention to sort through the laundry and then take it to the wash, but he didn’t get that far just yet. 

Junmyeon isn’t quite sure what tempts him to it, what puts the idea in his head, but he can’t resist the temptation to crawl over to the pile of laundry to have a closer look, poking through it. It’s mostly just t-shirts, pants, some towels, socks- and Minseok’s underwear. Or maybe Baekhyun’s, or Jongdae’s, Junmyeon can’t be entirely sure. They’re mostly just regular black boxers, nothing special, so it’s hard to identify them by just looking at them.

He glances at the door of the bedroom, but he can’t see or hear Minseok coming back into the room, and he quickly spins back around. He really has no idea where this idea came from, but now that it’s in his head, it’s irresistible. He can’t tell who has worn these boxers just by looking at them, but perhaps by smelling them he could… He’s never thought of it before, but the idea is now in his head and the urge to give in to it is just too strong. 

Leaning in closer, he nudges the boxers with his nose to turn them slight so that the crotch of them is exposed, and then, hesitant but also curious, he presses his nose against the fabric and inhales deep. And there definitely is a smell- musky, not unpleasant, not too strong. Clean, yet at the same time distinctively human. A smell he relates to blowing his partners, or resting his head in their laps close enough to their crotches.

He even pokes his tongue out, prods at the fabric to see if he could get a taste. Have more of that smell. Who is it… Minseok… Jongdae… It’s so specific yet he can’t quite put his finger on it, sniffing it more, oddly enjoying it as well. He knows that it’s strange but at the same time it’s so satisfying, and he’s had the pups spend enough time in between his legs that he knows that he’s not the only one who feels drawn to these kinds of things. But it’s the pups though, in their head space, and he’s not quite the same.

“What are you doing?” Minseok’s voice startles him so badly, and he jumps backwards, scrambling to get away from the laundry pile even if he knows he’s been caught red handed. Minseok is standing there, in the doorway, with his hands on his hips, just staring at Junmyeon with an amused look.

“What are you doing, little one?” he repeats, taking steps towards him. “Sniffing underwear, were you? You naughty thing.” 

Junmyeon hangs his head down, feeling his cheeks grow hot. He wants to give an excuse, any excuse, but can’t think of any- there’s no way to defend what he did, and he knows that it’s no use to try and lie to master. He’d only get punished if he did, and he wants to be a good boy.

“Were you going to steal it, hm? Take it with you so you could sniff that all day long, enjoy it for yourself? Were you getting hard from it? Look at me.” 

Minseok’s voice leaves Junmyeon no leeway, and so he does as he’s told, lifting up his head to make eye contact. His master is still just amused, holding the boxers up in his hand for Junmyeon to see. “Were you getting hard?” he asks again. “Was your naughty little cock getting excited, sniffing real man’s underwear like that?” 

Junmyeon shakes his head in response, although his cock is definitely showing interest to the tone of voice Minseok is using on him, the ideas he’s putting into his head. He didn’t get quite that far in his own thinking just yet, but maybe he would have if he hadn’t been caught in the middle of it. 

“You’re such a needy thing, even getting hard from just my smell alone,” Minseok says affectionately, walking up to Junmyeon. “But you just want to feel owned, don’t you? You want to feel like master is with you all the time. So here, have it. Open your mouth.” 

Junmyeon doesn’t quite follow Minseok’s train of thought, but he opens his mouth, his brain already hard wired to follow commands when it’s like this, and Minseok doesn’t give him time to think twice of it before he grabs Junmyeon by the jaw and stuffs the boxers into his mouth. Junmyeon sputters but Minseok holds him still, fingers digging into his jaw to keep it slack and open, until he’s done with pushing the fabric in all the way. 

“There you go, isn’t that what you wanted,” Minseok coos, letting go of his jaw and standing up straight. “You get to taste and smell master, all of it. Does it taste like cum? Does it feel like burying your head in master’s lap?” 

The smell is so pungent like this, the taste a mixture of sweet and salty against his tongue, and there’s so much fabric in his mouth that he can’t move his tongue around, much less answer anything. But Minseok isn’t wrong- the guilty satisfaction is definitely there. It’s so, so naughty, but he does really like that he can smell his master with every breath he takes, taste him like this even if the taste is also mixed together with just the taste of the fabric itself.

“I should make you really dirty ones to enjoy,” Minseok says with a hum, gently petting Junmyeon’s hair. “Cum in them to make them really, really dirty for you. Make you lick them and smell them to show me how much you like it. That would be fun, right?”

Junmyeon nods, tilting his head up to push against Minseok’s hand. The fabric is slowly growing more damp in his mouth with his own saliva, and he would really like to spit it out now but clearly Minseok has other plans for him.

“Go on now, go play with the puppies. They must be wondering where you went, don’t you think? They’re so protective of their little slut,” Minseok says, reaching down to pat his bum. “And don’t you dare take that out. I want the puppies to see the kind of things you enjoy. I still need to finish cleaning, so off you go.” 

He’d argue against this, he’d really, really like to protest this, but with the underwear in his mouth, he can’t even begin to articulate his complaints. And so he slinks away, a little bit sullen, heading back to the living room on Minseok’s orders. The puppies are now laying on the thick rug, their toys between them and panting slightly, occasionally swatting at each other, but otherwise completely exhausted. They’ve probably been wrestling this entire time. But when they hear Junmyeon approaching they both lift up their heads, and then sit up, clearly quite curious, eyes focused on the black fabric peeking through Junmyeon’s teeth and making his cheeks puffy. 

They both come into sniff at it closely, their noses tickling as they brush against his skin and Junmyeon can’t help but giggle quietly, granting them eskimo kisses back. It doesn’t look like the puppies figure out what he has in his mouth though, and Baekhyun whines quietly, wiggling his butt and shifting on his hands and knees impatiently, wordlessly demanding for an explanation. But Junmyeon can’t offer him one, can only give him more affectionate touches. Jongdae isn’t so bothered by the mysterious gag and instead tackles Junmyeon down, eager to roll around with him, and Junmyeon lets him, giggling and laughing through his makeshift gag as they tumble on the rug, Jongdae’s teeth nipping at his skin.

Baekhyun can only watch it happen from the sidelines for so long, before he too joins in. Junmyeon is soon completely pinned down on the floor with the puppies crowding on top of him with kisses, nips, and bites, covering him all over and showering him with love. Minseok isn’t wrong- they really are quite affectionate and possessive, and Junmyeon wouldn’t want it any other way. The attention and endless love is just so nice, makes him float so high.

When Minseok finally finishes cleaning the house, it’s already lunch time. Everyone is hungry, their stomachs rumbling for food, and so Minseok doesn’t have to call for them twice to get them all to arrive in the kitchen. Baekhyun and Jongdae crowd around his feet, pushing against him and whining quietly, while Junmyeon hangs back a little- he doesn’t know where Minseok wants him, if he wants him at the table or not, if he’s allowed to spit out the ball of fabric yet or not. They haven’t established a pattern for him yet; sometimes Minseok makes him sit at the table, or makes him sit by his feet and feeds him scraps from his plate. It’s probably just been Minseok testing his limits, but it means that Junmyeon can never quite guess what is to come. 

Minseok already prepared the puppies their food, and he sets down their bowls in their designated spot on the floor. It’s not real dog food although Minseok goes to great lengths to make it look like it is; eating real dog food is a punishment reserved for only the very bad boys, and Junmyeon never wants to go through that, at all. Just the idea of it makes him shudder. But then Minseok looks at him, and there’s a glint in his eyes that tells him he has something up his sleeve once again. 

“Spit that out,” he tells him, and Junmyeon couldn’t be happier to agree. The boxers are now completely soaked with his saliva, his jaw aching from having to keep it in for so long, the roof of his mouth completely parched and dry.

“Good boy. Now come here.” Minseok gestures to where the pups are eating, their heads bowed down so they can eat from their puppy bowls, and at first Junmyeon doesn’t understand- but then he sees the plate of food in Minseok’s hand, the same food he put in the bowls for the puppies, and just as Junmyeon thinks that he’s going to set the plate down for him to eat from it on the floor with the doggies, Minseok turns it sideways and lets the food fall down on the floor. 

Junmyeon feels his breath stop for a moment, even the puppies looking up from their meals, confused. Minseok never makes messes, and he just cleaned the entire house- why would he do that? It clearly wasn’t an accident.

“Eat up, now.” Minseok is making eye contact with him and there’s no question about who he’s talking to. He wants Junmyeon to eat off the floor- he doesn’t even get a bowl like the puppies, just a pile of food on the floor, splattered everywhere from where it dropped too. “Every single drop, too. Don’t be an ungrateful little bitch, alright? Eat everything master prepared for you.” 

He’s never had to do this, and he feels at a loss. But at the same time, the idea excites him; he’s so, so easy to humiliation, enjoys it so much, and it only serves to deepen his head space even further. But still, he hesitates, inching closer to the food splattered on the floor. Minseok did just clean the whole house, so it’s fine, he tells himself, leaning in closer to sniff it. It smells good and his stomach is rumbling, but feeling everyone’s eyes on him, he’s self-conscious to stick his tongue out to eat. His hesitation makes Minseok tut impatiently, and just knowing that his master is getting agitated with him makes Junmyeon hurry, always so eager to please. 

Slowly, Junmyeon pokes his tongue out to lick at the sauce. It tastes meaty, savory, although he can smell and taste the product Minseok used to clean the floors earlier. But when he glances up, he can tell how pleased Minseok is with him, and it makes him wiggle his butt even if he doesn’t have a tail plug in- he never does, he’s not allowed puppy gear, he’s not a puppy, just a breeding bitch. 

“Eat up, all of you,” Minseok says, and Junmyeon can see from the corner of his eye the puppies go back to their bowls, happy to eat up their food as usual. Minseok also sits down at the table, and with all the watchful eyes now turned away from him, Junmyeon feels a bit less embarrassed to eat off the floor, although there’s definitely something humiliating about having to lap up his food from the floor, tongue dragging against it to chase after each drop of sauce, every bit of rice and meat and vegetables. It takes forever too, and it gets all over his face; chin, nose, cheeks, it’s everywhere. But he’s hungry, and he knows that this is the only way he’s going to get fed, and there’s probably a punishment in store for him if he doesn’t clean it all up. 

It’s so messy, and it feels so humiliating, to crawl along the floor, ass up and head down, licking up his food from the floor. But like always, the shame feels so warm and delicious, mixing into pleasure that’s always present in moments like these, and although Junmyeon would never admit to it, he really likes this. Likes playing like this.

The pups are done long before he is. Jongdae bumps his forehead to the side of Junmyeon’s thigh to nudge him a little, to ask him to come play, but Junmyeon still isn’t done with his food and he can’t join them just yet. There’s so much of it, his stomach already getting uncomfortably full, but Minseok is still sitting there, his presence a constant reminder that Junmyeon should eat it all up like a good boy.

When he finally gets the last bit of sauce licked up into his mouth and he looks up, licking his lips although it really does nothing to clean up the mess on his face, he’s met with Minseok staring at him with a smug smile on his lips. “What a messy bitch you are,” he coos, shaking his head. “You eat like you take cock, sloppy and messy. You’re such a dirty little thing, aren’t you? No matter how much master tries to tidy you up, you always make a new mess.” 

Junmyeon whines, wanting to protest- it was Minseok who made him eat like this, all messy, it’s not his fault! But then he remembers the mess he made yesterday and how Minseok punished him for it, and he really doesn’t want a repeat of that if he can avoid it. So he says nothing, just pouts at Minseok, giving him his best puppy eyes to plead for forgiveness. 

It makes Minseok laugh. “Don’t try to look cute when you’re so messy,” he chides him with no heat to it, before he pushes his chair back and gets up. He walks up to the sink and grabs the dish cloth, runs water over it to get it wet, and then crouches down. “Come here, master needs to make sure you don’t get that smeared everywhere.” 

Minseok is nothing but meticulous with how he wipes Junmyeon clean again, getting every bit of sauce and bits of rice wiped clean, holding Junmyeon’s head steady with one hand while he does it. The attention is nice, especially when Minseok hasn’t really been available to them all day long, and Junmyeon doesn’t mind having to be messy anymore if it can get him something like this. 

“Master’s cute little boy,” Minseok murmurs, and leans in to kiss his forehead, his nose, his lips. “You always do so well for me. Good boy. Now, let’s go and see what the pups are up to. Yeah?”

Junmyeon nods his head, nuzzles Minseok’s cheek quietly. It feels so nice, to be praised- he loves the humiliation, loves feeling like he’s nothing, but he needs moments like these as well to balance it out. He’s so pleased to walk to the living room with Minseok, pressing up against his legs, and to settle into his lap on the couch only to have the puppies join them as well since they all get kind of jealous of Minseok’s attention like this. But at least the couch is wide enough for them all, and Minseok is good at juggling the needs of all of his subs.

*****

When Junmyeon stumbles through the door after being gone for a few days, it always feels like a wave of relief crashing into him- the feeling of being home at last, of being with people he belongs with. Minseok is there to greet him, pull him in for kisses, fingers sliding into his hair to forcefully tilt his head back so Minseok can kiss him like he wants to, take from him whatever he pleases and Junmyeon can only melt against him, give into him, lips parted and willing to give Minseok everything he wants and then some. But Minseok doesn’t kiss him for too long, before coaxing him towards the bedroom.

“You’re so exhausted, poor thing,” he murmurs into Junmyeon’s ear as he steers him into the room. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae are seated there, on the bed, although they’re not wearing any gear- either Minseok didn’t yet have time to change them, or he has different plans for them tonight. Minseok pushes him towards them and Junmyeon falls into their arms, pliant and needy, drinking up their kisses as they take turns touching him, kissing him with soft murmurs of how much they missed him during the day. 

But Minseok doesn’t allow this to last very long. 

“Since little one is tired, we’re going to go easy on him tonight,” Minseok says even as he pulls Junmyeon away from Baekhyun and Jongdae, back on his feet so he can start stripping him down. “Alright, boys? Just listen to what I say. We’ll try something a little different.” 

“Yes, master,” all three of them say in unison, making the most gorgeous smile bloom on Minseok’s face. “Good,” he approves, his nimble fingers quickly undoing the buttons on Junmyeon’s shirt. Junmyeon is naked in no time, only his cock cage still on him. 

“Get on the bed, against the headboard, facing the room.” 

Simple directions are easy to follow, and Junmyeon does as he’s told, Baekhyun and Jongdae scampering to get out of the way to make room. Minseok gets on the bed with the familiar bondage gear, leather cuffs and lengths of rope in his hands, and he doesn’t even have to ask before Junmyeon is holding up his hands for him to tie up. 

“You’re trained so well, aren’t you,” Minseok coos, tightening the cuffs around Junmyeon’s wrists and clipping them onto the links he has permanently fixed on the head post, just to make tying his boys that much quicker and easier. He also ties Junmyeon down with the rope, making quick work of the knots over Junmyeon’s arms and his middle, just to make sure he can’t wiggle around too much. “I won’t gag you now, but if you can’t keep quiet, I might have to do that,” Minseok warns him, and Junmyeon just nods docilely. That’s quite often the rule they play by. 

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae watch with rapt attention as Minseok then takes a vibrator that he lubes up, making a show of how he’s running his hands over the length of it to make it slick all over. All three subs are watching with wide eyes, although Baekhyun and Jongdae more hungrily so, and Minseok doesn’t bother with much prep before he slides the toy inside of Junmyeon. It’s a snug fit, when he hasn’t been touched beforehand, and it makes Junmyeon’s jaw go slack and head roll back as he gasps for air, although the toy isn’t even close to the biggest he’s ever had inside him. It’s just the intensity of the first penetration getting to him. Minseok presses the toy on, leaving it on a low, sporadic setting, the buzzing growing in intensity and then fading away again in waves. 

“The two of you, take off your clothes.” Minseok gets off the bed to strip down as well, and Junmyeon can only watch as Baekhyun and Jongdae also hurry to do the same. They’re all mostly hard already, the sight making Junmyeon’s mouth water. But Minseok doesn’t take out any of the puppy gear, and instead just gets on the bed at the foot of it, far enough from Junmyeon that there’s no way to touch him.

“Jongdae, sit down. Let’s have Baekhyun show us what his slutty mouth can do when he’s not busy talking back- make Jongdae feel good, alright?” 

The boys scramble to obey him. Jongdae sits on the mattress, legs spread, his side towards Junmyeon, and Baekhyun wastes no time in getting in between his slim thighs to swallow down his cock, sucking it with his cheeks hollowed to get him to full hardness. Junmyeon whines, already feeling left out, but one glare from Minseok silences him, although it’s not fun at all to just watch the two of them enjoy each other and not be able to touch. 

Minseok grabs the lube again, smearing more on his fingers before he gets behind Baekhyun, rubbing his fingers teasingly over his perineum and his fluttering hole. Baekhyun moans out loud, sucking on Jongdae’s cock even more eagerly, wiggling his butt in Minseok’s face. Minseok laughs and smacks his butt with his free hand, to make it jiggle and to hear him moan and whimper upon impact. The skin on his ass grows a pretty shade of pink, and it’s after a particularly hard slap that Minseok slips two fingers inside Baekhyun’s ass. He doesn’t give him much time to adjust, picking up a decent pace immediately, pushing down on his prostate to make his thighs shake and to get more of those beautiful moans out of him. But Jongdae looks blissed out too, head thrown back and legs twitching each time Baekhyun goes down lower to take in most of his length at once. 

It’s such torture, to watch his partners enjoy themselves without being able to join in. Junmyeon bites his lip, watching it unfold; how Jongdae starts to pant more heavily, his hips bucking into Baekhyun’s mouth, how Baekhyun rocks back and forth to fuck himself open on Minseok’s fingers, how pleased Minseok looks, one hand fucking Baekhyun while his other hand strokes his own hard cock. It’s such a beautiful scene, all of his lovers moving together to pleasure each other- but Junmyeon is left alone, aching, only the toy inside him offering him any stimulation. His own cock is straining in its cage but it can’t get hard, only adding to his frustration.

Minseok doesn’t waste much time on prepping Baekhyun before he aligns himself with his hole and grabs his hips to keep him still as he fucks into him in one, fluid motion. It makes Baekhyun’s jaw go slack, a low grunt leaving his lips, but Jongdae forces him to pay attention to him as well by grabbing the back of his head and pushing his head back down on his length. Baekhyun chokes and groans, but obeys nonetheless, hands coming up to grip Jongdae’s thighs. Junmyeon can see how his fingertips press into the skin, likely hard enough to bruise, and he whines again as he can only watch Minseok pick up the pace and pound into Baekhyun in earnest. He squirms in place but Minseok tied him down too firmly; he can move his legs, but nothing else, and as he moves the toy only presses further into him, shifting until its almost directly on his prostate. 

He moans, and gets a harsh stare from Minseok for it. “Keep quiet, slut,” he orders firmly, and it’s the authority in his voice that makes Junmyeon clench his thighs together and bare his neck to him even though Minseok isn’t close enough to touch. “That’s right. You just sit and watch. You’re not good enough to have master’s cock, you little bitch. Only dogs would want to fuck someone like you.” 

The words sting and Junmyeon snivels his nose. Whenever Minseok uses that tone on him, speaks to him like that, he kind of feels like he’s going to piss himself- a sign of submission, fear, and shame, all coming together as one in his head space. He clenches his thighs together tighter to make sure that doesn’t happen, although that makes the toy inside him move once again, pressing even more insistently on his most sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Jongdae’s moans are rising in pitch now, and it’s that noise that tears Minseok’s attention away from Junmyeon. “About to cum already?” he leers, fucking Baekhyun harder to make him fall forward into Jongdae’s lap, forcing more of Jongdae’s cock into his mouth. “Pathetic. It really doesn’t take much to make you spill, does it? No wonder your bitch is always so needy and willing to beg for more, having a breeding alpha like you. Clearly you can’t satisfy anyone at all like that.”

Minseok’s words make Jongdae blush a dark red, but they also get to Junmyeon as well, his breaths shuddering. “Please master… let me come, please…” Jongdae begs, leaning back on his elbows now, unable to hold himself upright. “Please let me, I can’t hold on-”

“Come on Baekhyun’s face,” Minseok hisses, snapping his hips up harder to make Baekhyun scream even with his mouth full of dick. “Give this little cumslut what he needs.”   
It’s not often that Minseok humiliates the puppies like this, especially in front of Junmyeon- but they’re not wearing gear either, so maybe that changes the dynamic of the scene. Jongdae lays flat on the bed and grabs Baekhyun by the hair to hold him still, fucking his throat harshly no matter how much Baekhyun gags or tries to escape his grip, only pulling out in the last moment before he comes all over Baekhyun’s face; the ropes land on his nose, his cheeks even across his eyes, dripping down to his chin and onto Jongdae’s flat stomach. It makes Junmyeon whimper to witness it, his own cock twitching in interest in its confines.

Minseok pulls out of Baekhyun then, his cock still standing proud and tall, ruddy at the tip and slick with lube and precum. “Switch places,” he orders. “Hurry up, both of you.” 

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae are practically boneless, both of them moving quite sluggishly and unsteadily, and Minseok growls in impatience as he reaches for Jongdae to grab him by the hips to get him into position on all fours in front of him. “Baekhyun, lay down on your stomach,” he says as he spanks Jongdae’s ass hard as punishment for taking too long. “Grab your ass cheeks and hold them open.” 

There’s a pretty pink color on Baekhyun’s cheeks as he does as told, grabbing his plump ass and spreading the cheeks. Junmyeon can’t see much from this angle but there’s no doubt his hole must be gaping all pretty after how Minseok was fucking him, and just the thought of that makes Junmyeon whimper again, rolling his hips up as much as he can even though it’s completely in vain. Every time the buzzing of the toy goes up his thighs tremble, his orgasm nearing, painfully so, but he’s so engrossed in watching his partners   
and how much he wants to touch them that it distracts him from the feeling for now. 

Jongdae doesn’t even need to be ordered to go down on Baekhyun, burying his face in his ass with a delighted noise, although that morphs into a more high-pitched grunt when Minseok’s fingers slide inside his ass. He’s probably quite sensitive after his orgasm, yet Minseok doesn’t go easy on him at all, probably impatient to fuck him as well. The obscene sounds of Minseok’s wet fingers fucking in and out of Jongdae and Jongdae slurping and sucking on Baekhyun’s hole, they turn Junmyeon on so much, and he can’t help but tug at his bindings even though he fully knows that he won’t be able to have his hands free, Minseok made sure of that. 

Minseok doesn’t bother with too much prep this time either before he’s fucking Jongdae in earnest. Baekhyun and Jongdae are both making a lot of noise, both of them sensitive and Baekhyun probably quite high strung as well. Everything is frantic and hot, the sound of skin on skin and the wet lube filling the room, and Junmyeon can only watch it all happen, watch them all lose themselves in the pleasure. Even if he whines now, no one pays him no heed, all of his partners so focused on each other and their approaching orgasms. 

It’s Minseok who comes first, holding Jongdae by the hips and picking up his pace, each snap of his hips making Jongdae’s knees slide along the sheets from the force of it. Minseok has his eyes closed and he’s so gorgeous as he comes, head thrown back and his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he gasps for air. He rides his orgasm out in tiny rolls of his hips, grinding into Jongdae’s ass to milk it all out of him, and when he pulls out Junmyeon can see how his semen drips out of Jongdae and onto his thighs, some of it still glistening on Minseok’s slowly softening cock. 

Baekhyun seems to be close as well, if his keens are anything to go by. Watching him approach climax so agonizingly slow is a lot like how Junmyeon feels himself, with the toy inside him, although Jongdae is a lot more generous with pleasure than the vibrator is. Baekhyun is squirming on the bed, gripping the sheets in his hands and canting his ass up to push against Jongdae’s face, his thighs tense and calves flexed, as Jongdae holds his ass cheeks wide open and eats him out like he’s hungry for it. 

“Touch his cock,” Minseok tells Jongdae, stroking his own cock lazily, as though reveling in the aftershocks and oversensitivity after his orgasm. Jongdae doesn’t need to be told twice, one hand letting go of Baekhyun’s ass to reach between his legs, and although Junmyeon can’t see his hand he can see the frantic movement of Jongdae’s arm as he jerks Baekhyun off in time with how he’s eating out his ass. Baekhyun’s moans get more choked up, building and building, his mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut, and he’s never looked more beautiful as he does in this moment- wrecked and helpless from the pleasure, calling out for his master even though it’s Jongdae who’s touching him, until he finally comes with a loud yell, his head thrown back and muscles clenching.

He’s so pretty like that, and Junmyeon aches, aches to touch and aches to feel. His own need becomes so much more pressing now, when everyone else has come and look so pleased and sated. The toy has teased him close to release, but to reach an orgasm with the cage on, he needs a bit more, needs something more intense. Needs to be touched.  
Jongdae lays down on top of Baekhyun with a satisfied smile, nuzzling in between his shoulder blades and stroking his sides, while Minseok watches on with that smug look on his face. Junmyeon can only wait, toes pointed and thighs flexed, tugging on his bindings but not being able to move. “Master…” he finally calls out, getting too needy to wait for his turn much longer- if he is going to get a turn, that is. He can’t take that for granted, because Minseok has an extra sense for things like that. He knows when his subs are getting too complacent and comfortable in their place, and likes to change things up just to have them on their toes again. 

Minseok’s eyes are almost too intense when he turns his head to look at Junmyeon, and the way he stares him down makes Junmyeon squirm in place even though no words are said. He can feel the judgment in that stare, and he can imagine it- how needy and desperate he must look, so pathetic, unable to move and unable to come, his small cock locked away in a cage where it can’t even get hard. Yet he can’t help it, can’t act with more dignity, for he’s just too desperate to do that now. 

But Minseok comes over to him, crawling on his knees, and Junmyeon tilts his head back to bare his neck without even being ordered to do so. It makes Minseok smile, and he reaches out, teasing down the length of Junmyeon’s pale neck with one finger, down to his chest. Just that alone makes Junmyeon pant, and when Minseok then pinches his nipple in between two fingers and twists hard, Junmyeon can only scream, thighs pressing together and trying to turn his body away but of course he cannot escape. 

“How did you like that? Watching master take care of his boys?” Minseok drawls, while giving the other nipple the same treatment before flicking the hardened nub with his finger, again and again just to make Junmyeon jump and twitch. “Did you wish master was fucking you too? Did you want master to use you as well?” 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon manages, his voice choked up. “Yeah, I want it, I want master to touch me- please…” 

Minseok tuts, now running his hand down lower, nails scratching Junmyeon’s skin lightly. “But master doesn’t fuck naughty bitches,” he says. “Master doesn’t breed little sluts like you. You’re not worth it. Only the pups want you… only the pups want to fuck you, breed you. Not master.” 

Junmyeon snivels, but nods his head to show that he agrees. Of course- of course, he’s not worthy. He’s only good as a toy for the pups, and master is just too good to touch him like that, sink that low. God, how much that thought turns him on. He’s so dirty.

Minseok’s hand slips in between his legs, nudges the handle of the vibrator before flicking the switch so that the toy is now buzzing consistently, and he begins to fuck it in and out of Junmyeon. “Look at you, so close already,” he mocks Junmyeon as he watches him writhe in place and moan brokenly as the pleasure overwhelms him. Minseok fucks him with the toy so ruthlessly, grinding the tip of the toy over his prostate, and it’s quickly getting to be too much after being teased and stimulated for so long already. But no matter how much Junmyeon thrashes in his bindings, he cannot escape it, can’t pull away, and Minseok gives him no space to catch a break, no time to get his bearings, fucking the vibrator in and out of him relentlessly. Baekhyun and Jongdae are both watching, their eyes dark, as Junmyeon is torn apart in Minseok’s expert hands, forced towards a prostate orgasm no matter how much he tries to fight it and resist it. 

Junmyeon can’t last much longer, and he comes with cry of Minseok’s name, his cock spurting cum all over itself and the cage, his hips grinding up for stimulation that doesn’t come, the oversensitivity making him cry as Minseok milks his orgasm out of him with the toy without mercy. It goes on and on and Junmyeon has tears in his eyes before Minseok finally pulls the toy out of his ass, allowing him the chance to recover; he’s panting hard, his legs are shaking, his head lolling back against the headpost. He did nothing but just sat there and took it, yet he feels so exhausted and boneless, mind wiped clean of all thoughts except for Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongdae.   
Exactly how Minseok wants him to be. 

“Look at you, you dirty little thing,” Minseok drawls, running his fingertips through the mess that is dripping out of Junmyeon’s cage. “Master put your naughty little cock in the cage so you wouldn’t make messes like this yet you still did, you needy little bitch. Coming like that, being fucked with a toy. So pathetic, so dirty.” 

Junmyeon whines, closing his legs but it only makes Minseok laugh in his face before he leans in to kiss him, pushing his tongue into Junmyeon’s mouth. “Don’t worry,” he murmurs against his lips when he pulls away. “Master is not yet done with you. Naughty sluts like you deserve punishment, don’t you think?” 

Oh, Junmyeon can’t wait.


End file.
